


Yonder Is The Wide Blue Sky

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Medicine [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Gen, Goodbyes, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can fly almost endlessly, no more crashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonder Is The Wide Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokkaido_Ito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkaido_Ito/gifts).



> I don't know why I like the idea of Codsworth and the Captain. Maybe it's all the Austin and Bronte I read as a youth. I imagine Ironsides could do some impressive brooding. As always, dedicated to you, love.

   Three more massive jumps and a modified rudder later, and Nate found himself aboard the U.S.S. Constitution giving his goodbyes to the Captain. Hancock was waiting downstairs, but in front of him Codsworth clutched his bowler anxiously in one limb, a suitcase in another.

  
   The last rested on Nate’s shoulder, an unexpectedly close expression of sentimentality from the codgy old robot.

   The wind swept Nate’s hair off his face, making his eyes squint and water.

   “Are you sure Codsworth?” Nate asked one last time, trying hard to keep the anxiety from his voice. Codsworth, who had been looking into the horizon, swung one bashful eye back around to his owner and friend of two-hundred-plus years.

  
   “Oh Master Nate! I’ll be back in no time! With that rudder system, sweet Ms. Curie helped design, we can fly almost endlessly, no more crashing!”

  
   Codsworth patted Nate’s shoulder, tentatively, and Nate sighed, tried to relax. It wasn’t like he was going alone. Several emissaries from Grey Garden Co-operative were on board to collect potential newly evolved plant life. And more surprisingly, Sturges had decided to go.

  
    _‘They’ll need more help than they could ever get, especially since other places were hit a lot worse than Boston.’_

  
_‘You’re going to starve.’ Marcy had said. She wasn’t even looking at him, her arms crossed._

  
_‘I’m the only human on board.’ Sturges had stated, shrugging. ‘All the food is for me.’_

  
 “I’ll miss you.” Nate said, his voice breaking. Codsworth looked at him, all three eyes wide, arms spinning, startled. 

  
   “And I’ll miss you, Mr. Nate.” Codsworth said, and he wrapped Nate into a stiff precise squeeze, the corner of his suitcase pressing a sharp point into his chest. “I’ll miss you until next year, when I show up at home.”

  
   “We’re ready for lift off, Lieutenant, Mr. Codsworth.”

  
   “Oh, thank you, Captain.” Codsworth said, gesturing awkwardly with his hat, his voice suspiciously high, as he addressed the Sentry Bot.

  
   Ironsides took his suitcase, and then lingered for a minute awkwardly, his huge bulk looming over Codsworth, who, although he was still awkwardly wrapped holding Nate’s shoulder was only looking at the Captain. A quick nod, and the Captain left with his suitcase, a strange task for someone so high-ranking surely, and even after he left Codsworth kept one eye on the door.

  
   “If you’re sure.” Nate said doubtfully.

  
   A sharp audio distortion burst from Codsworth, and it took Nate a few long seconds to look up, and realize he was laughing.

  
   “Oh, Master Nate.” Codsworth said, fondly, and Nate felt his cheeks flush like he was a child. “I will miss your patterns. But its my turn to ‘hit the road’ as they say.”

  
   “Hit the sky.” Nate corrected, but Codsworth was already floating toward the hatch, Nate heading the opposite way to the ladder.

  
   “ Til next year, Master Nate.” Codsworth said, curving one eye backwards to give him a wink.

  
   The last Nate saw of him that day was the sharp flare of his fission propeller, lifting into the air, like he was floating away.

  
   Downstairs it was a riot of motion, robots scurrying left and right, Sturges full out jogging back and forth across the small space to keep up. Hancock strode up to him immediately, his expression dodgy, like he was aching to leave, and Nate knew he’d left all the Jet back in town, and Nate didn’t have any Fixer.

  
   Time to get out of here, then.

  
   The temporary dinghy was still set up for them, even this close to take off, and the ride down went quickly.

  
   Ten minutes later and fifteen stories up and away Hancock threw one arm around Nate’s shoulders, as they both watched the blue jet of the Constitution’s propulsion rockets.

  
   “You did a good thing, letting him go.” He said, turning just slightly to nudge Nate with the corner of his hat.

  
   “He let me go.” said Nate, but he didn’t feel empty like he had on the ship. Only three hundred and sixty four more days, and Codsworth would have new stories to tell at dinner when he got back.

  
   In the meantime.

  
   “Let’s go home.” Nate said, and Hancock nodded, releasing him slowly.

  
   “After you, Master Nate.” He said, and Nate groaned, letting the other man pull him towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come walk the [Commonwealth](honeyedlion.tumblr.com), stranger.


End file.
